User talk:Mseery
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Elric.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:28, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello! You're the only other registered user I've seen on here in a while, so I thought I'd welcome you. Thanks for the edits, and hope to see you around. Keep on Floppin'! ---- Thanks for complimenting my taste over on my talk page. You've done a ton of work on the wiki, and it looks awesome! I noticed your user profile is a style guide to italics rules for movie titles. do you know if anyone has codified rules for podcast titles yet? I assume they take the same rules as episodes of a TV series, but have never been sure. : Dammit man, I make my own rules! (Answer: I don't know.) ---- I have a quick question about formatting podcast episode titles. Some episode titles use a colon between the number and the movie title, others use a hyphen. I think the wiki should be consistent in style. Which do you prefer?Little Dick Whitman (talk) 21:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : Aha, you noticed that too. I have no idea why this occurred, only that it did. Looks like it used to be colons, but switched to dashes at some point. I don't have a real preference. I think colons look slightly better. Mseery (talk) 22:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I think the colon/hyphen change must have happened somewhere near episode 102, because that episode has two entries Episode One Hundred and Two - Cowboys & Aliens and Episode One-Hundred-and-Two: Cowboys & Aliens. Weird. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 04:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : Oh yeah, that's fucked up. Mseery (talk) 05:35, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey, there is now one page on this wiki for every day of a non-leap year! Awesome!Little Dick Whitman (talk) 01:08, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) EXCELLENT. — Mseery (talk) 04:52, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thanks for linking my animation on the Cat on a Hot TinTin Roof page!! While browsing the wiki today I noticed it, and was very suprised and pleased. Keep on keepin on. (ps might be doing this wrong, but wanted to say thanks!) 03:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) geewhiz Sure thing! Thanks! Mseery (talk) 05:07, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Podpedia I run a podcast wiki network called Podpedia. I am currently looking for more wikis to join my network, and I was wondering if you would be interested in creating a wiki for the Flop House podcast on Podpedia. I can help you set up your wiki and answer any questions you may have. If you are interested in creating a wiki on Podpedia, let me know here or on Podpedia at podpedia.org. CoolieCoolster (talk) 19:28, April 25, 2018 (UTC)